Delosperma cooperi cultivar Kelaidis.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delosperma plant, botanically known as Delosperma cooperi, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kelaidisxe2x80x99.
The new Delosperma was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Denver, Colo. in 1998 as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unidentified selection of Delosperma cooperi, not patented.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Denver, Colo. since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Delosperma are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Kelaidis have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and culture such as temperature without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kelaidisxe2x80x99 . These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kelaidisxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, prostrate and spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit, dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Light pink-colored flowers.
4. Excellent garden performance.
Plants of the new Delosperma are most similar to plants of the parent, the unidentified selection of Delosperma cooperi, however plants of the new Delosperma differ from plants of the parent selection primarily in flower color.